


Forged in Your Heart

by clarkeship



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeship/pseuds/clarkeship
Summary: Clarke Griffin is dealing with the rough tragedy of a heart broken mess, and only has her friends Raven and Octavia to help her through.Bellamy Blake is dealing with his own hardships of helping take care of Octavia and keeping their apartment up and running. He has no time for real relationships, but doesn’t mind the occasional fling. Yet, whenever Clarke starts to appear at his apartment everyday, more and more he begins to realize that maybe a true relationship wouldn’t be so bad. Two broken hearts can mend one another, can’t they?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i also have this ongoing on my tumblr @zoemonroe !

Soothing colors alleviate Clarke Griffin’s mind as she gently paints against her stark white canvas. The colors spray green and blues, creating a nice ocean with a simple sky. Biting her lip, she sighs and sets the paint brush down. The scene was one she knew well— the beach that Lexa had proposed at. That was such a happy evening, and one Clarke remembers fondly, yet the pain in her heart knows that the evening will never be.

The night the two split was a rough one, but what was harder was not being able to apologize due to Lexa’s death. Car accidents were never something to take lightly, and when Clarke received a call in the middle of the night, her heart burst. She would never feel again. She knew this.

After wiping her hands against her rag, she set down the rag on the table and begins to walk towards the kitchen when her phone rings. Sighing, she picks it up and answers. 

On the other line is her mother, blurbing of some sort of thing she had just seen in a magazine. A piece of art by Clarke was in the paper. 

“That’s nice, Mom,” Clarke sighs and leans against the marble countertop. “Which one is it— do you know?” 

There is silence and her mother murmurs, “Lexa’s...”

Clarke swallows back sadness and nods to herself. She must admit it’s her best piece— after lying in her room for days on end, she finally managed to muster the courage to paint— and out came a masterpiece she was not sure she could ever return again. She sold the piece immediately to a business that Lexa had worked for, and Clarke promised to never look at it again. 

“Would you like me to save it for you, honey? I’m sure you’d love to see it—“

”It’s been a year and I haven’t seen it since I sold it. I would like to keep it that way,” Clarke snaps, before rubbing her forehead roughly. “Mom, I’ve got to go. I’ve got a few papers due before Christmas break, and if I want to have any personal time in the next week before the due date, I’ve got to start now.” 

Silence rings out on the phone and finally Abby Griffin sighs. “Of course, Clarke. I would hurry on that. You’re grades are excellent and if we want your art to keep selling at the school—“

“Mom. I know,” she whispers. “I’ve got to go.” Clarke quickly hangs up and sets the phone down before clenching her jaw.

It seems she won’t get much done today. 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gives a visit to the Blake’s apartment, only to find that her best friend Octavia is not there, but her older brother Bellamy was there instead. While waiting for Octavia to come back, Bellamy offers her some drinks. Clarke, drunk and sad, splurges everything to Bellamy before passing out. Does Bellamy sympathize with her? Or does he just laugh at her while she sleeps?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing this now! Please check out my blog @zoemonroe :)

Clarke stands at the Blake’s door, a tight blue scarf wrapped around her neck and her arms wrapped protectively around her body to keep her warmth. Despite it only being the second week of December, the weather shows its true colors and intentions with a foot and a half of snow and cold temperatures below freezing. She hopes that Octavia is home so she can bask in the comfort of a friend, but when she knocks the door once more a tall man approaches instead of tiny Octavia. He’s tall with tan skin and a nice smile. His curls are dark and fall limply on his head due to being soaked. Only moments before, lacking to Clarke’s mind, had Bellamy just taken a shower. Hence why he took so long to open the door. He gazes down at Clarke with a smirk on his face and eyebrows raised. 

“Something up, princess?” Bellamy asks, his toothbrush hanging from the side of his lips. 

Trying to keep herself from scowling, Clarke shakes her head and asks, “Is Octavia home?”

Bellamy stands for a moment and then snorts. “She’s out grocery shopping. Do you want me to tell her you stopped by?”

”No,” Clarke speaks quickly, rubbing her face with her left hand and running her right through her hair. “I can just come by later—“

”Come inside, I insist.”

Bellamy stands out of the way from the door, leaving entrance for Clarke to come in. “I promise I don’t bite,” he adds with a chuckle. Clarke sighs and allows herself in, letting Bellamy close the door behind her. Settling herself in, she slips off her coat and scarf and hangs them neatly near the door on the coatrack. She then slips off her red flats and turn to Bellamy, crossing her arms from the chill through the door. She notices she hasn’t seen Bellamy in almost a year, and she analyzes the changes in his appearance quietly in her mind. Changes like his hairstyle and to the way his body stands— not including his newer athletic body and his witty charm. Yet, his witty charm has always managed to sneak itself inside. Not being able to tap her finger on the true change, Clarke decides to give up and walk her way towards the sofa with the intent of waiting until Octavia gets back. 

“Want something to drink?” Bellamy calls from the kitchen, and before Clarke can even reply he walks back into the room with a tray. On the tray sits a bottle of whiskey and two small glasses. “Figured you could use a drink— Octavia gave me the rundown on things, and I know how tough it can be dealing with so many emotions at once. I’m here if you need to talk.” 

Rolling her eyes, Clarke leans over and pours herself a drink. She takes a large gulp and leans back, laying her head against the warn leather of the sofa and closes her eyes. She could just sit like this forever; ignoring Bellamy and drinking whiskey for the rest of the night seemed like a lovely idea to her. Yet, Bellamy pokes her and shakes her awake from her ever loving dream. 

Opening an eye, Clarke puffs out air and sighs. “What?” 

Bellamy says nothing as he just stares at her with raised brows. Without saying another word, he refills her glass and sits there leaning against the couch himself and resting his head back against his crossed arms. Clarke watches with curiosity, yet cannot open her mouth to question him. Bellamy opens an eye and stares at her expression and a slight smirk forms on his lips. 

“Like what you see, princess?” A snicker leaves his lips as he leans over and whispers, “We have more alcohol. I hear it helps the mind.”

Laughing, Clarke grasps her glass and shakes her head. “Are you trying to get me drunk, Bellamy Blake?”

Bellamy shrugs and closes his eyes again as his head tilts towards the ceiling. There is silence for a moment before he says calmly, “Sometime’s alcohol numbs the pain that our hearts are forced to feel. We don’t forget about it—but the momentary silence can be a gift.”

Clarke gazes at him for a moment and glances down at her drink. Feeling bold, Clarke throws her head back and allows the glass of whiskey to slide down her throat. The burning subsides, and she gives a weak smile. “I think I understand what you mean,” she murmurs, filling her glass once again. 

“What’s hurting you, Clarke?” asks Bellamy softly, his eyes now open and his face looking concerned. “Who are you letting tear you apart?”

Clark is silent and stares at her now empty glass once again, the third glass of whiskey sitting in her stomach. Can she really explain to Bellamy, a man she barely knows, her entire heart filled with hurt and want? Her gaze becomes flimsy and she can feel the room begin to sway slowly. The alcohol is finally reaching her, and she grows brave, clutching the glass as she watches Bellamy take another drink. Nervously taking another sip, she sighs and looks at Bellamy with a face of defeat. “A year ago, my ex girlfriend and I ended our three year relationship after I discovered she slept with another person... Multiple times. Despite her actions, I called her a couple days later, asking for her to come over and to discuss it out. I needed her so badly... I wanted to know what I needed to fix so she wouldn’t need someone else again— ya’ know?”

Tears brim Clarke’s eyes as she downs now her fifth glass of whiskey, and the bottle is almost gone. Sniffling, she clings onto the glass for support. “It snowed that night, the roads weren’t very good— and... and she got caught in a fatal crash— that ended her life.” 

The room hushes, as if the world has stopped, and Bellamy Blake leans over and catches a tear that has slipped from Clarke’s eye with his thumb. Clarke clenches her jaw to keep her emotions intact and folds her hands over her glass. “I feel responsible for that day,” she whispers, her voice hardly a noise at all. “I’ve spent all this time mourning her— even more so wishing I hadn’t asked her to come back. If I didn’t she’d still be here now and living her best life. Now she’s in the ground and it’s my fault.” 

“It’s not,” Bellamy states quickly, reaching out to gently grasp her arm. “It is not your fault. She chose to drive, and no one can control the weather, Clarke. I’m sure she would never want you to be unhappy. You deserve so much more than that.” Pulling her closer in an embrace, Clarke giggles slight despite the tears. 

“You’re only saying that because of the alcohol,” she muses, feeling slightly tipsy when she falls onto his side, practically cuddling him. “Thank you... Though I wish it was easy to get over, I needed to hear that. Maybe drinking when you’re sad isn’t so bad,” she laughs. 

“Only when you’re with someone else,” he speaks as she withdraws a yawn. 

Clarke gives a small nod and smiles lazily up at him. “Where have you been hiding all my life? I need a listener like you all the time— it stinks not having anyone else.”

”I know the feeling,” Bellamy murmurs while he gazes at her. “I’ve only had Octavia for my life, my mother passed when we were young, so I’ve always been the one to watch over her.” 

“I—I’m sorry,” Clarke whispers, grasping his face in a drunken haze. “I lost my father when I was in high school. It was a hard time.”

Bellamy nods and says, “I remember Octavia speaking about that when it happened. You’re stronger now from it, aren’t you?”

Clarke sighs and shrugs. “I would like to say so... But now I’m not so sure.” 

Bellamy rises from the sofa as Clarke leans back and allows her body to form to it. She pulls her knees to her chest and rests her head on the armrest as another yawn escapes her. Bellamy gives a small smile and reaches over and grabs a blanket that is tossed over a seat. Gently, he wraps the blanket around her and whispers, “Sleep on it. Octavia will be back soon, you can tell her what you think when you wake up.”

Clarke groans. “I’m such a downer, how can I already be passing out after a drink or two?”

”Oh you’ve had more than that, princess,” Bellamy laughs as he walks over towards the light switch. “Close your eyes and get some shuteye. You’ll feel better soon.”

As Clarke lays there in the dark after Bellamy leaves the room, she thinks of happier days. Cuddling against the warm blanket wrapped around her, Clarke searches through her memories that she was granted throughout her life. She thinks of Lexa, and her best friends. She thinks of Bellamy, who she barely knows as an adult, but adored as a teenager and child. Despite it all, Bellamy has always been kindest to Clarke, even through her irritating phase. After high school, she never saw Bellamy, but in recent months, he’s always home with Octavia, or either at work. Clarke furrows her brow, remembering that Bellamy had been engaged when her and Octavia graduated high school, but now he lives with Octavia once again— single. She wants to get up and ask Bellamy about his heartbreak, but her eyes begin to drift shut, and her body begins to rest as she sleeps the rest of the night. 


End file.
